


The Right Look

by J13579



Series: Kaemaki Week 2020 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Kaemaki Week 2020, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J13579/pseuds/J13579
Summary: Kaede struggles to find an outfit to wear for her first date with Maki. What would she wear and why is she having a hard time picking out something simple?
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki
Series: Kaemaki Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822240
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	The Right Look

**Author's Note:**

> I bet anyone following me would know that I'm working on Sokai Week 2020. Here's my first entry in another event week that I'm working on called Kaemaki Week 2020. The theme for this first day is dress.

Kaede hummed to herself as she went through her wardrobe. She pulled out a yellow sundress and held it up to her body. 

“Can’t find anything to wear?”

Kaede turned to see Maki casually standing in the doorway to their room, one arm propped up against the frame. Her long, black hair was tied up into two twintails that was nearly floor-length. A slightly soft red sundress clothed her body. Red eyes stared at Kaede with a stoic, yet curious, look.

“Unfortunately, yes.”

Kaede sighed as she put the sundress back in her closet.

“You know you don’t have to pick out anything fancy, right?”

“Yeah, but this is our first date,” Kaede said. “I want to look nice for this special occasion. I’m not picking out a ball gown or anything like that. Just something more… fancy.”

“Maybe I can help.”

Maki went over to Kaede’s closet and began rummaging through it. Her eyes eventually settled on a light blue dress with a knee-length skirt.

“Would this work? I think it’s fine. Not overly fancy, but less casual than your usual clothes. An appropriate choice for the movies.”

Maki handed Kaede the dress, allowing her girlfriend to examine the outfit. As Kaede stared at the outfit, Maki noticed a twinge of doubt on her face and she knew it wasn’t because of the outfit. She had to ask.

“Do you even want to go out tonight?”

Kaede slowly turned towards her girlfriend. A sigh escaped her throat.

“Honestly… I’m not sure.”

“You don’t have to go if you don’t want to.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to go,” Kaede corrected Maki. “It’s just… What if this is too plain for me? What would those in the theater with us think of our relationship? What if-”

“You’re worrying too much about it,” Maki shook her head. “We’re not even going to some fancy theater. Just the one five minutes from here. Besides, if anyone has a problem with us together, then that’s their problem, not ours.”

“Then perhaps we should just go out and have fun?” Kaede asked herself. “That sounds perfect to me.”

“We should get going,” Maki looked at her watch. “The movie starts in half-an-hour and it’ll take us a fair bit to get our popcorn and candy.”

“Wonderful!” Kaede moved towards her car with Maki quickly following suit. “You go start up the car while I get changed!”

It wasn’t long before Kaede and Maki were both in the car, driving off to the theater. Both lovers were happy and content with the world.

“Ultra Despair Girls 2, here we come!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any constructive criticism and feedback, please leave a comment down below.


End file.
